Tyler James
Tyler James is one of the main charaters in the show. Tyler is very lazy and a C student. Tyler is known to be popular and cool and cares about Stan. Personality 18 year old Tyler James, Chloe's brother and Avery's popular step-brother who seems to get by with his good looks, much to Avery's dismay often causing the two to fight. Manipulative and occasionally a little vain, good things always seem to happen to him; he can get any pretty girl to go out with him and is extremely charismatic. Although very smart, Tyler is slacking off in school due to laziness, but in the pilot, he learns he needs to act more like a brother towards Avery and will, on some occasions, show his soft, serious, and mature side. Although he can sometimes be shown to be care-free and too laid back, Tyler will rush to a person's side when they need help, showing that he cares about people and is not at all judgmental or a bad person , as seen in pilot when he comforts Avery after she breaks down crying after losing Stan. He can also be shown to be a little air-headed , but he has a quick wit and like Avery , he knows he knows what he wants and he will not stop at anything to get it, showing that he has stars in his eyes and he is determined to show that he is more than just " the popular guy". Although he is very manipulative, ironically, Tyler is completely unaware when people are manipulating him, such as when Chloe convinces him to drive her to get her ears pierced when Ellen and Bennett already refused. Tyler is revealed, despite his laid back attitude, to have an incredible aptitude for mathematics, he is able to work out incredibly complicated calculations and equations in his head. He also possesses similar counting abilities, able to accurately count well into the thousands. Tyler may annoy Avery at times, but he is seen to help her sometimes. Tyler is seen to be less mature than Avery when he lost Chloe Relationships with other characters Nikki Ortiz While Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, the crush is one-way and Nikki said that she was the least bit interested him. Tyler couldn't help but fall for Nikki when they first met and tried everything to impress her. They played a couple in Avery's video and went on a picnic date to listen to classical music in the park. He and Nikki become a couple in I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back. It is revealed in Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss that he and Nikki had a long distance relationship. Later in episode Stan Gets Married, it is revealed that Nikki and Tyler break up when Tyler reads his texts out loud. It is also revealed that he said it was a old one so there still dating (Tikki) Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Casanova Category:Animal Kindness